Cold
by DuckWriter
Summary: Zaria Hamilton wakes up in the woods having no clue who she is or where she is at. Sheriff Stilinski comes to her aid, and she's stuck living with a cop and a guy named Stiles who's two years older than her. And things start to get weird for her; Liam Dunbar supposedly likes her; juniors are talking to her like they're friends; and her dreams are n she really handle this? Nope (S4)
1. Chapter 1

**Part One | Prologue**  
The very first thing she does when she wakes up and sees she is in a forest is panic. She's looking here and there as she tries her best to find even a speck of light in the dark woods. A million thoughts were in her mind, and she felt her heart pound as they made things worse.

"Help!" She screams out, voice cracking halfway. She winces as she notices her mouth is dry like the Sahara Desert.

She shakes it off, though, and continues to scream. "Please! Somebody, help!" Her voice wavers again.

She does this for what felt like many hours to her. And then a light is blinding her. It's from a flashlight. She squints her eyes to avoid the brightness, and there are crunching sounds from the leaves being stepped on. She shakes from the cold, breathing out frost.

"What are you out here for?" A man in uniform asks, and she looks at his badge to only realize he's a sheriff.

How was she going to explain this to him?

"Umm...I-I don't know," She stammers, "I just woke up here not that long ago." Her face gets hot in embarrassment as the sheriff gets closer to her and gives her a cautious or suspicious (she couldn't tell which one) one-over.

"Are you on drugs? Have you been drinking?" He says, and she immediately shakes her head.

"N-no sir. I don't think I've ever done that. Or will." She mutters the last part to herself as the man points his flashlight somewhere else, looking around.

Now that there was at least a bit of light, the girl could see that there were a couple of trees where they were at. And lots and lots of fallen leaves and branches. How did she get here? Something big must of happened for her to not recall any of her memories.

"Look, miss," The Sheriff starts to say and she looks up at him with doe eyes, "Can you tell me your name?"

She frowns. "My name?" She enunciates slowly, and the Sheriff sighs.

"Yes. Do you know your name?"

Zaria...her name is Zaria...

Or, she just probably came up with it. But it was better than nothing.

"My name's Zaria-I think." She exclaims. The man nods to himself, and tugs his radio to his face.

"Code 920F. Found child-"

Zaria starts to zone out, looking around the area where his light beamed at. The area was clear and empty, but it gave her a slight chill that she wouldn't want to know why. Does she have a family waiting for her? Does anyone even know who she is here? What if she came from somewhere else faraway and just so happened to pass out here in the woods? She was desperate to figuring out what happened to her.

"Ma'am-" She looks back at the Sheriff to see a pained yet tired expression on his face. "No one has been reported to have a missing girl. So, for now, you're coming with me."

Her heart dropped in her stomach. "Am I going to an orphanage? Will I be going someplace bad?"

The man looks up, and shakes his head. "Not really. But...uh...it's something, really."

He looks down at her, and gives her a semi-encouraging smile mixed with a need for sleep. "Come on, you'll be okay for tonight."

After an hour of shopping and grabbing something to eat, Zaria and the Sheriff, whose name is Noah Stilinski, get to his house safe and sound. She quickly gets accustomed to him, which she guess is a good thing as she had to spend who knows how long with him and his son. He left out the mother, so Zaria had to assume she was just out of the picture.

The son is only two years older than Zaria, who's just fifteen years old. According to Mr. Stilinski, Stiles had a...quirky personality. She couldn't tell if this was a good or bad sign.

They get out of the sheriff car and Zaria balances her bags in her hand as Mr. Stilinski opens the door with his keys, pushing it open and stepping aside so Zaria could get in. She gasps quietly as she takes in the place...

And a couple kissing on the couch. She turns away with a loud and shocked gasp. Noah Stilinski becomes red in the face, and the couple on the couch stop hogging on each other's face to break away with fright. A girl with blonde hair and a boy with dark brown hair look up to see Mr. Stilinski is right in front of them. And there was a young girl with him.

"Hey...dad." Stiles drawls out, pointing a finger at him with a nervous smile. The blonde girl gets up from her spot on the couch and is packing her things. "Didn't see ya there. How was work?"

Zaria turns to see the older boy's eyes on her. She puts her head down and scratches her neck nervously.

"Good, Stiles. It was good." Noah gestures his hand toward the embarrassed fifteen year old. "This is Zaria."

Stiles nods, giving Zaria an awkward smile. "Hey. I'm uh...Stiles."

She mimics him. "Zaria."

There's awkward silence left hanging in the room.

Out of nowhere the Sheriff claps his hands together and says to Stiles, "Alright. Why don't you go ahead and take Malia home? Hmm?"

Stiles scrambles awkwardly off the couch, and Malia already has her backpack slung on her shoulder. Her face is slightly flushed, and Zaria couldn't tell if it was because of the steamy kiss or the fact that they got caught by not only Stiles' dad but a strange girl.

Zaria enters her new room with the wave of fatigue coming at her like a truck. She sighs and trudges slowly to the bathroom, turning the light and the shower on. Couple of minutes later and she turns the shower off and dries herself off. Wrapping the towel around her, she goes out and flicks the light off in the bathroom. She walks over to her bed, and pulls up a bag filled with undergarments and pajamas.

She takes one of her pajamas out; a pink sport shirt, long grey pants, and a white jacket to help her from the cold. She pulls the towel away and gets dressed in her sleep wear and undergarment.

She ties the bag and throws it to the side of the wall, putting her dirty clothes in a hamper. Pulling the covers off of her bed, she sits on it and pulls the blankets over her, shuffling around until she becomes comfortable and is in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

 **"Soo you remember me? But not Liam?"**  
 **"Who's Liam?"**  
 **"Er...right...moving on."**

Part One | Chapter One | Beacon Hills

* * *

Because Sheriff Stilinski had to get to his job ASAP, Zaria had to go with Stiles in his jeep as a last resort for going to school. Don't get her wrong, she didn't dislike Stiles at all. But the whole catching-you-and-your-girlfriend-snogging-each-other's-face moment really made her feel awkward around him.

"So," Stiles says to break the ice, "How was your sleep?"

Zaria looks at him with a look that says: are you serious?

Clearly he wasn't much of a social butterfly. But she rolls with it, and turns her attention back to the road. "It was nice, I guess."

When the awkward silence takes over again, Zaria sighs as a thought nags at her.

"Hey, um, what is this school exactly like?" She couldn't have been at the school before, right?

"Well..." Stiles answers slowly, "It's very...interesting?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"You're being awkward not serious." Stiles is about to open his mouth again when she says this, but leaves it closed.

"Hey, Zaria! You're back!" A boy with dark skin and black hair says, walking over to a busy Zaria opening her locker. She had just went to the office for her schedule and locker numbers, and they seemed unusually pleased to see her.

Zaria tugs her locker open before looking at the boy. She observes him, and she starts to feel like he's familiar. She tries to dig deeper into her lost memories, trying to find out what exactly he is to her.

Suddenly, she beams. "Mason!" She cries out, embracing him in a hug.

He breaks it and smiles. "I thought you weren't coming back till Sophomore year?"

 _Sophomore year?_ She thinks. _So I left this place._

She stammers as she tries to think of something to say. "Uhh, change of plans. I got sent back."

"Liam will be excited to hear this. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Mason teases, and Zaria quietly sighs to herself.

Another person she's supposed to know. She tries to rush through and dig through the memories, but he isn't ringing a bell.

"Liam? Who's Liam?"

Mason looks at her with disbelief. "Liam. Liam Dunbar; the guy who just moved from his prep school and has a crush on you and was going to tell you-" He cuts himself off mid-sentence, and Zaria knows he wasn't meant to say this.

She laughs it off, feeling more embarrassed for Liam than herself. "What? I'm sorry Mason I don't remember or know a Liam."

For two minutes, Mason is mentally putting whatever pieces he collected together. And then, he hums, putting a finger under his chin to scratch it.

"Soo you remember me? But not Liam?"

Mentally rolling her eyes, Zaria says in an exasperated tone, "Who's Liam?"

And instead of answering, Mason blinks with a combusted look on his face. "Err...right...moving on."

Slamming her locker shut and rolling her eyes in front of him, Zaria clears her throat. "Look, I have to get to class right now. We can talk about this later." Not that she wanted to.

"Oh, right." Mason gives her another reassuring smile despite it being obviously forced. If it meant anything to Zaria, it felt like he was trying to figure her out. "See you soon?"

"Yeah, soon."

Four minutes after the bell rings Zaria is able to find her class. She stumbles inside with a half worried and half agitated look on her face. Everyone looks at her, and the teacher specifically didn't look so happy seeing Zaria.

"You're late."

"Yes, and?"

The class giggles at Zaria's backtalk. The teacher narrows her eyes and points at a desk in the back. "Take a seat so we can get class started, please."

Speed walking, Zaria makes her way over to the empty desk. She plops down in her seat hard, and buries her face in her arms to hide herself. She can still hear a few giggles, though she isn't sure if it's towards her or something else.

Eventually she does reveal herself to get ready and takes out her biology textbook. She grabs out a notebook, eraser, but cannot find a pen or pencil. She starts to rummage through her bag in slight panic. _How am I going to do my work without anything to write with?_

"Please, please let there be a pencil or pen at the very least." She whispers to herself.

"Excuse me!" The teacher's voice calls out, freezing Zaria in her position. "Is there anything wrong, miss?"

As she gets up slowly, Zaria shakes her head side to side, a nervous laugh leaving her mouth. "N-no ma'am. Nothing at all."

 _I don't have anything to write with._

The teacher gives a mocking smile, and goes back to teaching. Zaria sighs and puts her hands on her forehead, looking down at her notebook with hate.

A hand reaches out for her desk to her right, and Zaria looks up. Someone's lending her a pencil. She looks to the right and see that it's a guy. Smiling as a way to say 'thanks', she takes it and starts to open a page for her notebook.

Unbeknownst to her, Liam was the one who gave her the pencil. And the look on his face wasn't one of pure happiness or surprise.

"So, how was school?" Stiles says when Zaria gets to him and the jeep without responding. There's a small smile on her face that she didn't know was there. "Must have been good seeing as you're smiling."

Her eyes pop out when he says this, and she immediately wipes the smile away. "I-it was fine."

"Lemme guess, a boy did something for you?" Although it was meant to be a teasing way, which she had to admit was a first for him since they barely met, Zaria took it to heart.

"No of course not." She scoffs.

"Okay, then who's the lucky guy?"

She stops him from walking by getting in front. "Since when did you just take on a big brother role? We barely met."

"Not necessarily taking a big brother role. Just asking." Another boy's voice answers her question, and she turns to see a guy with dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"And you are?" She didn't remember seeing him throughout the school day, and specifically inviting him in their conversation.

"He's Scott McCall; my friend."

"You're only friend?" She jokes, looking at Stiles from the corner of her eyes.

Scott tries his best not to laugh, glancing at the two with humor.

"Hardy har har. You little brat." Stiles mutters to himself, giving Scott a 'give me a break' look.

Scott looks down at the brown haired girl. "You're Zaria?"

"Yes. I guess people love to say things about me, don't they?" She huffs in irritation, still not over her talk with Mason. If he really does tell this Liam guy, she'll be pissed.

"You know people here?" Scott asks.

She shakes her head. "Not really-or not that I remember anyways. Some dude name Mason came up to me saying I knew him and some guy named Liam."

Stiles' face goes from mortified, shocked, and then to a blank, half-awake, face.

Scott looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know Liam?"

"Apparently." She shrugs, not getting the fact that it wasn't a particularly good sign. "The guy supposedly likes me. And was going to but never got to it."

Stiles barely makes an audible sound, running his fingers through his hair. Scott's the only one who remains cool.

"You guys know him?" Zaria asks, looking at the two. Instantly stuffing his hands in his pockets, Stiles gives her a fake smile and nods repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah we know him, alright."

"Can you guys show me him?" Maybe if she saw how he looked, she'll remember him. Being told who he was isn't exactly the best help.

"I-I don't think right now is a good time." Stiles suggests, stumbling on his words a little.

Zaria frowns. "Why?" Isn't it better to try and remember him or see how he looked like instead of keeping her in the dark?

"Because, we have to get home quickly that's why." He grabs her shoulders and steers her to the passenger side, opening the door hastily and pushing her inside. As he walks over to the driver side, he gives Scott a look that says 'we leave her out of this'.


	3. Chapter 3

Part One | Chapter Two | Disappointment

* * *

"Mason," Zaria says for the seventh time. "Are you serious? I can't go to this party!"

After Zaria was pushed into the house and Stiles coming up with a bunch of excuses, she was left alone with some fast food as dinner while Stiles went off to the same 'Party' Mason was talking about.

"Oh come on. One party after coming back is not gonna hurt you, Zaria." Mason says, and she purses her lips.

"I barely even lived or know these people. I find it disrespectful that I'm actually sneaking out to go to a party."

She hears him sigh over the line, and she rolls her eyes. "Z, I know that it's somewhat disrespectful to be doing this behind their back. But, if you don't remember, the guy left you when he was supposed to watch over you. If you come to the party, he's technically with you."

"Technically?"

"Technically."

Zaria walks over to the kitchen counter and slams her hands on the counter. The smell of greasy food fills her nose-albeit, rather sharply. Backing up, she gags silently. Definitely something she _did not_ want to eat.

"What do I get out of this, Mason?" She wasn't going to the party without a reward. "I come to the party with you and your friends and in return I get..."

"Liam."

Abruptly, Zaria chokes on her spit. She forgot all about him.

"Excuse me?" Her voice gets high.

"You get to see Liam. You said you haven't seen him yet, but now you can. He's at the party already."

Zaria closes her eyes, trying to think logically and not illogical. What she wanted more than ever was to see Liam. There was something burning in her chest whenever she thought of him, and she couldn't tell if it was annoyance or desire. Maybe both.

But at the same time she can't and shouldn't be going against Stiles' wishes. She cannot live here and not obey someone who owns the house.

It takes her four minutes to sort it out, and she's snapped back into reality when Mason calls her name.

"I'll go." The words were fast and fluid.

There was a pause. And then Mason' s response comes. "Awesome!"

She shouldn't have come here.

No matter how much she wanted to see Liam, she should have just said no. But she didn't. And now she is stuck being a wallflower at a party. Mason deserted her, so she was stuck being the awkward new girl.

And the smell of odor, strong cologne and perfume were not helping her come out of her shell. The smell fills her nose again, and she coils back with a grunt. Her senses have been acting weird lately. Or maybe it's just the people who are not that far from her and will not back away from her. Another wave of odor hits her, and she takes in a deep breath before walking off and pushing the front door open. The cold air makes her sigh and let go of the breath she was holding.

She isn't alone outside though. A couple is with her, and they were snogging each other like Malia and Stiles did. It slightly ticks her off and she looks around to see if there was another place to hide. She spots a small shaft with a boat floating on the water tied to a pole. It's dark and there is no light, so she assumes no one is there.

 _Let's just pray there's not a couple in the middle of their 'rondevu',_ She thinks dryly.

She trudges over there, trying her best to warm herself up. It was stupid to dress like this, now that she pays attention to something that wasn't about Liam. She feels her face heat up, and she tries shaking it off. _I don't even know the guy..._

She's only two feet away, and she hears the soft sound of music playing. She stops halfway. Maybe there is a couple in there after all. But there's the sound of chains, and Zaria furrows her eyebrows, not sure if she heard what she think she heard correctly.

 _Clank!_

It is the sound of chains! The music abruptly stops, and Zaria takes a step back behind. She shouldn't be here. There's a clatter, and then a roar. She jumps back and runs back to the front of the house. Glass shatters and it make her run faster. She makes a turn and makes it back to the front of the house where the party was at.

Her heart is racing furiously, and she puts a hand over it. Not only was it stupid for her to go there, but she ran! She hates running! She stays in that same position for a while, and then her shoulders slump. _I wanna go back home_

Her wish comes true a couple of hours later. Her head is buried under her arms and her knees close to her chest. She rocks back and forth, zoned out. Suddenly, a hand reaches out to touch her, and she flinches, looking up to see who it was.

It was Stiles. And he did not look the slightest bit amused or happy. But he didn't look upset either. The girl-Malia-is with him. They both look down at her with surprise.

"I-" She begins, ready to come up with an excuse, but Stiles stops her.

"I-it's ok. Come on, lets go home."

She stares at him and Malia for a while. She realizes she didn't get to see Liam.

But she nods anyways, getting up from her positon and walking with the two to Stiles' jeep.

"Ok." 

* * *

Zaria didn't get to see Liam in this chapter sadly. But in the next one, she definitely will! This update was rather slow and crappy but the next one I'm definitely gonna have a blast writing for! Zaria will regain a few memories in the next chapter _partially_ because of Liam, but also because of other things. Until next time, see you soon~!


	4. Chapter 4

Part One | Chapter Three | I'm Sorry

* * *

The next morning, a few days after the party, Zaria woke up with a slight headache. And eventually, in the afternoon, it got worse. She pulls faces and repeatedly snaps at students to shut up from their loud conversations. She slept in the nurse office, but the pain wasn't going away.

When it's lunch, Zaria speeds out of the classroom and jogs outside. She was supposed to meet up with Stiles and his friends, but she couldn't spot them anywhere. What she could spot, however, was a crowd of people forming. Was it a fight? Someone got hurt? Whatever it is, she was curious enough to walk over to it. She walks her way into the front of the crowd, and spots the lacrosse team Stiles, Kira, and Scott were going against. In the middle of the circle were a few of the players against Mason and the guy in her first period class.

Was a fight about to happen? Was it friends reuniting? By the feel of the atmosphere, Zaria would say neither. Whatever Mason or the guy with him said made the guys laugh. The one in front was sort of cute, she'll shamefully admit.

"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management? Apologize, and everything's fine?" The guy in front walks closer to the one besides Mason, and Zaria furrows her eyebrows.

She tries to paint his face in her head, trying her best to dig deep in her locked memories despite the headache. She hisses slightly at the oncoming pain, but gets a small fig of it.

It's not much, but the boy in her math class is indeed who Mason has said it was all along: Liam. She would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that he most likely remembered her and waited for her to remember him, but it never came!

 _I have to apologize!_ She thinks frantically.

She's pulled out of her thoughts and looks back up to see the crowd dispersing. Liam is gone, and so are the lacrosse team players. She looks around, trying to see if he was still around. Luckily, she spots Scott and Stiles...holding and pulling Liam away?

"Dammit!" She speed walks over to them, following their path.

She's stopped by a hand though, and she looks at the person who owned it. It was Brett. Her gaze trails away from the three males slowly, heart dropping in disappointment.

When she looks up, she cowered away from his cold stare. "Is that your boyfriend?" Zaria's face heats up on her tan skin, and she opens her mouth to deny his question. But he beats her to the punch.

"Tell him to keep taking those anger management classes." He walks away, brushing against her shoulder. She shivers from the buzzing feeling.

He was very weird. But also scary, she thinks.

Zaria jogs to where she last seen Stiles and Scott run off with Liam. She pushes the exit door open and glances around. They were already far gone.

Zaria curses to herself before walking further into the hall, head down in defeat. She really wanted to talk to Liam about this. But Scott and Stiles just had to show up. Zaria makes a turn on her right, and can hear the soft pattering of water, causing her to look up, and tread inside carefully.

"Scott? Stiles?" Her voice echoes through the empty room as she walks pass the lockers. Inside the lockers were the lacrosse equipment. She covers her nose from the smell of odor in the air.

She walks closer to the shower area, and says again, "Scott? Stiles?"

The two, who had pinned Liam under the showerhead, looked back to see her with an astonished look.

"Zaria," Scott defends, "It's not what it looks like."

"Why are you guys pinning him to the wall?" She gets more and more closer to them, stopping right when she felt the light spray of water hit her clothes.

"Well...why are you in the boy's locker room?" Stiles questioned, looking from her to Scott.

Her face heats up. She was in the boy's locker room, now that she wasn't curious enough to not pay attention.

"B-" She pauses when Stiles and Scott give her a look that says, 'we're waiting'. "Well-" She stops herself again, shaking her head. "Enough about me what are you guys doing to Liam?"

At the sound of his name, he perks up. Instead of sharp teeth and slit eyes, Liam has human teeth and his normal eye color. "Zaria..."

He tries walking over to them, but is pinned by the wall still. He looks at the two juniors quizzically. "I'm good. I promise."

* * *

After a long discussion that Zaria could not be filled in on, Liam came out of the locker room. He grins shyly at her, and Zaria looks up. Her cheeks become hot.

"So..." Liam rocks back and forth on his feet, stuffing his hands awkwardly in his pocket. "How is school going for you?"

Unexpectedly, Zaria laughs. Liam looks around, not having a slightest clue why she did. She gets up slowly and dusts her pants off.

"I'm sorry." She said, biting her lip nervously.

Liam stares at her with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"

"Mason didn't tell you?"

"No? Mason didn't tell me what?"

Zaria huffs. This would have been better if Mason told him she didn't remember him. "For not knowing who you were for a while."

He looks offended, and she feared he was going to walk away. "Wait, you didn't know who I was?"

"I'm having a few memory problems." She protests, eyes getting wide as she sees him turning to leave. She grips his hand, pulling him back with all her strength. "I'm really sorry, Liam. I understand you're probably upset but-"

She stops midsentence, feeling lips brush her own. She cringes, pushing at Liam's shoulders to back away. He wouldn't budge. Her headache, which she momentarily forgot, was starting to come back more aggressively.

A flash of white fills her eyes, and a small slideshow is playing. A photo of her and Mason hanging out together, a photo of her and Liam sitting on swing sets, Lydia Martin and her speaking, but Lydia had a rather angered face while Zaria was close to tears, and another photo of Liam and her on the playgrounds, laughing and chatting while holding hands. Liam was blushing, but Zaria paid no mind to it.

These were not long ago...

Liam pulls away, and his face becomes mortified. As if he barely knew what he did just now. "Oh my god! Zaria I didn't mean to-" He pauses when he sees tears on her face. "Oh no, I'm really sorry. Look, you can punch me!" He grabs her hand and aims it at his face. "Here, go ahead."

She pulls her hand away gently, body shaking with silent cries. She falls to the floor again, burying her face in her hands. Liam hears footsteps running towards them, and sees that it's Scott and Stiles, again. They came out of the locker rooms, seeing that Zaria was on the floor crying, and Liam dumbstruck.

"What happened?" Scott whispered to Liam as his best friend kneels down to Zaria, touching her hand slightly. She pulls away from him, and she lets a small cry come out.

"I-I don't know. One minute I kissed her and then another minute she's crying and-"

"She has amnesia." Stiles fills him in.

There's a pause, and it hangs there for two minutes.

"And you didn't tell me this before I got to her because?"

"Liam," Scott reasons, "We didn't know you were going to kiss her."

Instead of answering, Liam continues to watch Zaria carefully. She's in Stiles' arms now, shaking here and there while looking out into who knows what.


End file.
